The CPU of computers is getting faster and faster. Relatively, the high operational performance generates enormous heat because of the accumulation of electricity and heat during operation, thus influences the performance of the CPU or, even worse, causes instability or breakdown to the CPU. Therefore, the heat dissipation of the CPU should brook no delay and should be solved carefully. To solve the heat dissipation of the CPU, normally a set of heat sink is attached on the CPU.
Moreover, current heat sinks are usually made of one piece of aluminum or copper heat sink furnished with a fan. However, because of the accumulation of the heat, the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat sink for current high-level CPUs still fails to exhaust the heat consistently for cooling during high-speed operation, thus the instability and breakdown of the CPU still exist. Obviously, the heat exchange of the heat sink to the CPU currently has been trapped in the bottleneck. A thorough resolution for the heat dissipation of high-level CPUs has become a main issue for the industry.
The tendency of small-sized notebooks condenses the inner space of the computer, restricting the space for the assemblage of the heat sink. Normally, when the working temperature of the notebook's CPU is higher than 120° C., the notebook would crash down. Due to the inability to have high-level CPUs in current notebooks equipped with a large heat sink to enhance the heat dissipation efficiency and the existing heat sink for high-level CPUs reduces the work temperature of the CPU only to 80˜90° C. at most, the efficiency of the current heat sink for notebooks' CPU is quite restrained, cutting down their calculation performance. Such technical bottleneck in heat dissipation of high-level CPUs has trapped the notebook industry in a dilemma. Furthermore, the most inconvenience in using a notebook currently is the application of lithium cells or Nickel-Metal Hydride batteries that provides insufficient running time or should be charged for a long time. For this reason, a demand for improving the portable power of current notebooks does exist.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention devoted to the research and came out the application of several hydrogen storage cans as the heat dissipation solution for the CPU, wherein the hydrogen storage alloy inside the hydrogen storage cans absorbs the heat rapidly when releasing hydrogen, dissipating the heat and cooling the CPU while the chemical energy of the released hydrogen is converted into electric energy through the Proton Exchange Membrane Systems, so as to serve the computer with D.C. power.